Power Rangers: All Seasons Meet
by Madzises
Summary: MM, Z, T, IS, LG, LR, TF, WF, NS, DT, S.P.D., MF, OO, JF, R.P.M. team up to stop whoever has been taking the yellow and red Rangers through out the Power Ranger universe. Can the other Rangers save them in time?
1. Prologue

Hey guys! It's me again. I was thinking and doing story on all the Power Ranger episodes from Mighty Morphin' to R.P.M. or something like that. All I know is that this story is going to rock. If you've got any suggestions on the parings please let me know. So far I'm thinking of doing a wide variety of parings.

I'll give you a list of my ideas. Give me suggestions and if I like them, they'll change.

(List will be up forever. But I'll only take suggestions from in between 1 to 2 weeks. If you have suggestions, please suggest soon!)

Here's the list:

Mighty Morphin': Jason and Trini, Kim and Tommy

Zeo: Adam and Tanya

Turbo: Adam and Tanya

In Space: Ashley and Andros, T. J. and Cassie, Karone and Zhane

Lost Galaxy: Leo and Maya

Lightspeed Rescue: Carter and Kelsey

Time Force: Wes and Jen, Katie and Trip

Wild Force: Cole and Taylor

Ninja Storm:Tori and Dustin

Dino Thunder: Kira and Conner

S.P.D.: Bridge and Z, Sky and Sydney

Mystic Force: Nick and Madison

Operation Overdrive:Mack and Ronny

Jungle Fury:Casey and Lily

R.P.M.: Summer and Flynn

* * *

If no one reviews with the suggestions in the time period, I may consider giving more time. One week left! One more week to place your reviews! So hurry up and review!


	2. Mighty Morphin'

It's been over two weeks! On to the story!

* * *

Power Rangers All Seasons Meet

Ch. 1 Mighty Morphin'

The Mighty Morphin' group was hanging out at the beach around what used to be the Power Chamber. Jason and Trini were happily married. So were Kim and Tommy. Tommy decided to take a week off of work and to come to Angel Grove with the rest of his old team members. They were having a good time. Kimberly and Trini were relaxing in the sand chatting. Jason, Billy, Zack, and Tommy were down by the ocean. The boys were thinking of a plan. Jason and Tommy ran up the beach, scooped up their wives, and ran back to the ocean. Once deep enough, they both threw them in the water.

"Jason!" Trini whined.

"Tommy!" Kim growled.

"Uh oh!" Tommy gulped.

"Uh, dude you might want to run right about now!" Zack laughed.

All of the former Rangers laughed as they watched the scene unfold before them. It was very amusing. Jason had come up from behind Trini and pulled her into a hug.

Suddenly, a robot like army emerged from the water.

"Tommy! Zack! Kim!" Trini yelled as Jason and her started fighting the robots.

Tommy, Zack, and Kim raced over. There were so many robots. Without their Ranger powers, it was harder to fight. A giant lizard looking thing appeared from behind the Rangers. It grabbed Trini and Jason. They struggled to get out of its arms. The lizard teleported. Once the lizard was gone, the robots left as well.

"Why'd they take Trini and Jason?" Zack asked.

Neither Tommy nor Kim knew the answer.


	3. ZeoTurbo

Heys! I hoped you liked Mighty Morphin'! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

The Zeo and Turbo groups were hanging out at Adam and Tanya's house. They were laughing and playing around. Ashley, T.J., Carlos, and Cassie couldn't hang out with them that day due to the fact they were in space visiting KO-35. Tommy was with them of course. He just came back from his visit with the Mighty Morphin'. Tommy was wondering if he should tell the Zeo and Turbo group about what had happened in Angel Grove. Nah. He didn't want to worry them. The remaining Mighty Morphin' would figure it out later.

"Hey Tommy!" Tanya called.

"We're going outside! Wanna come?" Katherine added.

"Yeah sure Kat." Tommy replied.

The group hung out. They enjoyed themselves. Suddenly, weird ninja looking monsters appeared seemingly out of no where. Tommy groaned. He knew what was going to happen. Fighting off all of the ninja creatures seemed impossible without their powers. Tanya and Tommy were pushed together during the fight. The same lizard that took Jason and Trini grabbed Tommy and Tanya off the ground. It disappeared with Tommy and Tanya. The ninja things disappeared too.

Kat's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kat! Its Kim. Are you with the other Turbo and Zeo Rangers?"

"Yes, why?"

"Put me on speaker."

"Okay your on speaker."

"Hey guys. One question, did a giant lizard thing just appear and take Tommy and Tanya?"

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"Trini and Jason were captured by the same creature. Lets meet up. Once we do, we should call the In Space team to make sure their okay. Then we'll go to the next generation of Power Rangers and so on."

"Kay Kim. We'll see you in a bit." Kat hung up.

* * *

If you can guess what the first monsters were and the ones in this chapter, your awesome. Hint: Foot Soldiers. Please review!


	4. In Space

Hey! Hoped you liked Ch. 2! Here's In Space. Btw, the foot soldiers were for Mighty Morphin', the Quantrons from in space. For Zeo/Turbo, Kelzaks From Ninja Storm.

* * *

Andros, Ashley, T.J., Cassie, Zhane, and Carlos were on the Astro Megaship. They were having fun. Andros and Ashley are married. They've been married for a while now. As well as Karone and Zhane. D.E.C.A. signaled the Rangers.

"Rangers. There are strange creatures on KO-35. They look like silver human beings." D.E.C.A. informed.

"We're on it!" Andros replied.

The Rangers went down to KO-35. They saw the silver alien things.

"Hey dudes! What's up? We can work this out?" Zhane smiled.

He walked up to the things. They attacked him and pushed him back with the others.

"Okay, guess not." he grunted.

Andros and the others helped Zhane up.

"Just like old times." Carlos mentions.

"Yeah. But these things are way freakier than the Quantrons were." Cassie includes.

"I agree." Ashley confirmed.

"Well, are we going to attack them?" Zhane asked.

"You really need to ask?" Andros questioned.

"Whatever. Charge!"

The Rangers ran foreword and attacked the monsters. The Rangers were doing quite well. Until about a dozen or so of the same creatures came seemingly out of no where.

"Aww! Just when this was getting fun!" Carlos whined.

The Rangers kept attacking. But it seemed as the more they defeated, two more would take ones place.

"They keep coming!" T.J. cried in frustration.

"Regroup! Head back to the Megaship!" Andros ordered.

Suddenly, the lizard that attacked the previous Ranger groups, jumped down and grabbed Ashley and Andros in his arms. They struggled. But as quickly as the lizard came, it left. With Ashley and Andros. The silver things disappeared too.

"Aw great!" Zhane moaned.

Cassie's space phone then rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Cassie? This is Kat from the Power Rangers Zeo and Turbo team."

"Hey Kat! What's up?"

"Are you with the other Rangers?"

"From the in Space team yes. Why?"

"Are Ashley and Andros with you?"

"They were. Then this giant lizard thing jumped down and grabbed them as we were fighting some strange monsters."

"Cassie, it is very important that you and the other In Space Rangers get back to Earth as quickly as you can. I'll explain everything to you there."

"Okay. Bye see you soon."

"Bye"

"What happened Cassie?" T.J. asked.

"We need to go back to Earth. Kat said she'd explain everything to us there." Cassie replied.

"Okay let's go."


	5. Lost Galaxy

Hey! I hope you liked In Space. Where I live right now, it's raining like crazy. So I don't got any after school activities. More writing time! Yay! Well, here's the next chapter.

* * *

The Lost Galaxy Rangers were on Earth. Maya had just come back from a visit on Mirinoi. She was staying on Earth with Leo. Maya and Leo were married. He had shown her something no one had shown her before. A long lasting relationship. Maya and Leo were to head over to Kendrix's house. There they'd meet up with Kendrix, Kai, Damon, Karone, and Mike. Kendrix and Karone had set up a surprise party for her. Leo was taking her. They were in the car on their way to Kendrix's house when screaming was heard. Leo pulled over. Strange creatures were attacking the people. The creatures had white chests and a black band wrapped around where their eyes should be.

"We have to help them!" Maya gasped.

Leo nodded, "Lets go."

The two ran over to the things and started fighting them. They were strong.

"Leo! We need more help! There's too many!" Maya desperately called.

"I'll send a distress signal to the others!" he replied.

The fight was going more and more downhill. The creatures kept attacking. They kept appearing. Finally, Leo's distress signal came through. Kendrix, Karone, Kai, Damon, and Mike showed up.

"What are these things?" Kendrix asked.

"Don't know, don't really care. Just want them to be gone." Maya answered.

Suddenly, a giant lizard swooped down and grabbed Maya and Leo. As fast as he appeared, he disappeared.

"Leo! Maya!" Kai yelled.

Karone's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Karone? Hi. This is Cassie pink Space Ranger remember? I called to ask if you guys are okay." Cassie explained.

"No! We're not okay! This giant lizard thing just took Maya and Leo!"

"Calm down! We know what's happening. Can you guys meet with us?"

"Yeah sure see you soon."

"Bye"

Cassie hung up and sighed.

"They've taken Leo and Maya."

* * *

So? I hope it wasn't too short. I'll update soon! In the mean time, please review!


End file.
